


Patoata Berry.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [39]
Category: nonfandom
Genre: Crack, DofE group, Patoata XD~, Potatoes, apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: As potatoes take over the world, one brave, sugoi, kawaii, intelligent and SUPER HAWT XD teenager must scribe out the final remnants of starchless history... but may or may not have gotten kinda side tracked advertising her AWESOME SMUT PSEUD PLZ CHECK IT OUT.... sorry xd I'm literally dying rn I can't help myself patoata.





	Patoata Berry.

**Author's Note:**

> For both the summary of this chapter and the actual oneshot the narrator is a generic teenage fangirl hiding out in a bunker with her DofE (it's a British thing, so if you're not from there you probably won't have heard of it) group from the Potato Apocalypse.
> 
> I do not ship any of the ships listed below (take of that what you will...)
> 
> TW- potatoes?

Starch covers the streets.

Children sit in schools, writing line after line about potatoes.

The police are now fully potato, hunting down and killing those who aren't.

Adults hide in terror, desperately hoping that their children are safe.

Some brave souls have tried to fight the starch, but all succumb in the end.

And us, the scribes, document the final part of starchless history.

Please, whoever you are, burn the starch and boycott potatoes.

The patoatas are evil. I promise you.

My fingers grow weak as they fly across the keyboard. I must... post this...

PaapsodititidjcnhdwoqpqpappaopatoataberryznxbhduwaopaknchdieoPOTATOPOTATOPOTATOPOTATOPOTATOPOTATOPOTATOPOTATOPOTATOPATOATABERRY

There? Did you see that?! A potato posted it!!!!! I am dying... I wanna die looking cool, so please let it be known that I was singing You Reposted In The Wrong Neighbourhood with the rest of the assholes in my DofE group backing me up at top volume as the starch consumed my flesh.

Goodbye cruel world...

Is what I'll say as I post this to AO3.

Please read my smut on my pseudonym account- it's pretty hot. Lots of Wincest and Pinecest and C137cest for all your incest needs.

Adios poatao~

**Author's Note:**

> My little brother wrote a fanfiction on Quotev when he was a kid about the infamous Hetalia 23.5 creepypasta but crossed over with Attack on Titan and Spartacus for some reason? It was surprisingly good actually, but in the third chapter he misspelled potato as patoata and ever since it's been an inside joke between us. I'm not sure when the berry part got added to the end, only that I'm the only one who does it.
> 
> FYI- I actually do have a smut pseud and you might have found me from there, but it only has one really trashy oneshot on it from when I first joined AO3 because I don't really know how to write smut. Today I started to write another one but didn't actually write any smut just because I couldn't bring myself to. ...so there's not much point in having a smut pseud when I don't/can't write it, huh?
> 
> It's not incest. That was just part of the joke for the oneshot.
> 
> Prompt- Patoata berries take over the world.
> 
> Original Number- 196.


End file.
